My Dear Snowflake
by PureAndIntenseCRACK
Summary: And the lad's eyes, what used to hold so much emotion, were now filled with emptiness, and it was all his fault. UkCan Oneshot.


My first fanfic… so don't expect it to be perfect!

Title: My Dear Snowflake

Summary: And the lad's eyes, what used to hold so much emotion, were now filled with emptiness, and it was all his fault. UkCan Oneshot.

Warnings: Umm… not much, a kiss?

I do not own Hetalia, but I wish I did. It would either be the end of the world as we know it or the greatest thing ever. I am willing to risk it!

_England sat at the Allies meeting, completely bored out of his mind. He glanced around the room, looking at each person. _

_America was rambling on about being a hero. France was complaining about the interior design of the room. China was freaking out because Russia was trying to convince him to become one with Russia._

_His eyes stopped at an empty seat at the end of the table. 'This is where Canada usually sits. He doesn't really miss meetings. Where is he?'_

_England looked back at everyone, who were all wrapped up in something off topic and not paying attention to England. He decided he would go investigate on his missing former colony. Being as quiet as he could, he stood up and walked out of the room._

So here England was now, five hours later, standing in front of Canada's house. He lightly knocked on the front door.

No answer.

_Is he really not in his house?_ England frowned. So he knocked again, harder and louder this time.

Still no answer.

He sighed and looked around. It was snowing. A light snow. The nice kind. The kind he could tolerate. Wait, scratch that. More than tolerate, he liked this light, pure white snow. It reminded him of happier days.

It reminded him of Canada. The times he had with him. The times he missed. The times he wished never happened. The time when he left the boy for America, one that he wish he could just kill and destroy, so he would never see it again.

England clenched his fist. Damn him for doing this to Canada. Damn him. Forgetting him. Mistaking him as America. Telling him he loved him, then leaving him for America. Not spending time with him. Taking him from France. They just never end.

_I sure do have a lot to apologize for,_ England thought. The thought of the time he and Canada were together made him want to scream and cry and beg Canada for forgiveness.

Canada was the reason why England broke up with America exactly five weeks ago. The relationship he had with America was more physical than the one he had with Canada. And he desperately wanted that relationship with Canada to come back.

But it was gone. He couldn't get it back. It would be near impossible, for sure. But England couldn't help but miss it. _His soft skin, his gentle touch, his soft voice, his overall beauty. And that smile. That smile he once wore that could melt the coldest of hearts. I want it back. I want it back NOW. Please Canada, forgive me!_

England suddenly realized he was leaning with his back against the front door, and he was crying. Crying hard. Almost to the point of sobbing. He immediately wiped his eyes and straightened up. After calming down, he walked down the house's doorsteps and turned to the woods behind Canada's house.

England stared at the woods for a minute, considering whether or not Canada would be in there. _Whatever, it doesn't even matter right now,_ he thought as he walked toward the woods.

After about ten minutes of walking straight through the woods, England arrived at a snow covered meadow.

And there was Canada. Standing in the middle of the meadow, with his arms up high, as if to grab the snow. He wasn't facing England, but he could tell it was him because he could see his polar bear sitting by his master's side.

England slowly and quietly made his way to Canada, taking light steps in the snow. He was about 15 feet away from Canada when he heard Canada's soft voice," Isn't the snow so pretty?" Canada said to no one in particular.

Kuma-what's-his-face just looked up at his master and asked," Who are you?"

Canada still had his hands up, but he looked down at his bear and frowned," My name is C-"

"His name is Canada," England interrupted, causing Canada and his bear to turn their heads toward him," And yes, Canada, I find the snow to be rather lovely. Almost as lovely as you."

England stopped about 2 feet in front of the two. Canada lowered his arms and turned his body toward England," E-England? W-What are you doing here?"

England scratched the back of his head sheepishly and looked to the side," I-I wanted to talk to you."

As if on cue, the polar bear stood up on his hind legs (How the heck does that work?) and walked out of the meadow. Canada and England watched him leave, then Canada turned back to England," S-So, what did you want to talk about?"

England looked back at Canada, then looked at the ground," I-I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

"For basically everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes. I am sorry. I'm sorry that I left you. I'm sorry I took you from France. I'm sorry I told you I loved you, then left you for America. I'm sorry I mistake you for America. I'm sorry I forgot you," England was crying by now," And I am sorry that I stopped spending time with you. I was a big idiot. I-I just-"

He was interrupted by arms wrapping around his shoulders, and pulling him close. England stood there, tears still coming from his eyes. "C-Canada-"

"I forgive you," Canada said softly," I forgive you for leaving me. I forgive you for taking me from France. I forgive you for mistaking me. And I'd forgive you for anything. I'd forgive you if you'd leave me again. I'd forgive you if you told me you loved me, but didn't mean it. I'd forgive you if you would need to borrow money from me, and wouldn't return it. I will forgive you for anything and everything. Just like I have, and just like I always will."

England stood still, in complete shock. Then he wrapped his arms around Canada and cried into his shoulder.

Canada just rubbed his back, comforting him. After a couple minutes, England released him and pulled back. He put his hands on his former colony's shoulders and stared into his eyes for a minute. A small piece of hair was in the boy's face.

England gently brushed the hair out of his face and behind his ear. He couldn't help but smile and Canada's soft features.

His Dear Snowflake.

The nickname sort of fit.

Canada's pale white skin, minus his red nose, cheeks, and ears from the cold.

His soft skin.

His gentle touch and face.

And the lad's eyes, what used to hold so much emotion, were now filled with emptiness, and it was all his fault.

More warm tears started to rush down England's face. Canada stared up at England, slightly confused.

And after about 30 seconds of the two looking at each other, England finally did it.

He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against the soft ones that he had missed for decades.

And he couldn't help but smile when those soft lips gently pressed back.

_Thank you, Canada._

A/N Notes: RANT TIME!

Okay, this is mainly how I view the UKCan relationship.

I love this pairing so much!

Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I will take requests! Any pairing for this show, any! Even if I don't like it, I will do it. Just PM me what pairing you want and a plot you want for it. But one thing, NO SMUT! I am not very fond of reading smut, and I will not, whatsoever, write it. KEEP IT T AND UNDER!

So, review please? Even constructive ones, I just want to know you all think!

So thanks!

-PureAndIntenseCRACK


End file.
